1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of telephones, and more particularly to a device for indicating the volume at which the user is speaking.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
A number of inventions have attempted provide the hard of hearing with improved means to use the telephone. Approaches include inclusion of volume controls, allowing for increasing the volume for those so requiring, and decreasing the volume for others not so impaired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,311 takes such an approach. Other inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,517, provide alternative indicators of signal conditions for persons with other types of disabilities.
Still other inventions include the use of automatic gain control, so that the speaker""s voice, as transmitted through the telephone, will automatically be adjusted to the proper level for the average, non-impaired user.
The present invention, in contrast, does not deal with incoming signal levels, nor does it deal with other indicators of telephone status. Rather, it is directed at providing visual feedback to the speaker as to the level of the speaker""s voice.
It has been found that persons with impairment of hearing often find it difficult to speak at a volume appropriate for telephone conversation, due to the impairment of the feedback mechanism which allows non-impaired persons to properly modulate their speech volume.
The current invention is simple to use, and easy to install, requiring only the attachment about an existing telephone handset by means of hook and loop fasteners.
It is an object of the current invention to provide a device to monitor the loudness of speech of hearing-impaired persons, and to display this loudness in a simple, easy-to-use manner, so that they may modulate their speech at a level suitable for telephone conversation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device for regulating the loudness level of speech when using a telephone includes means for electronically detecting the loudness level of the user""s speech and means for producing a level signal as a result. A loudness display is produced, indicating the amplitude of the level signal to the user, so that the user regulates his loudness of speech in accordance with the loudness display.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, the loudness display further includes several indicator lamps, each having a different color. The means for electronic detection of the loudness level includes means for producing a first output when the level signal amplitude is greater than or equal to a first value, means for producing a second output when the signal level amplitude is greater than or equal to a second value, and so on.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, the lamps, the means for detecting the loudness level of the user""s speech, and the electronic circuits are incorporated into a telephone handset.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, the lamps, the means for detecting the loudness level of the user""s speech, and the electronic circuits are incorporated in a separate packaging unit, which is removeably attached to the telephone handset, and is powered by a battery contained therein.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, the packaging unit is attached to the handset by hook and loop means. In accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention, device is in the form of a modular package, attachable to a telephone handset, which contains one or more display elements, each having two or more states, a microphone, detecting the loudness level of speech, and having a level signal output. In addition the device includes an electronic circuit, which inputs the level signal output, and produces one or more display driver outputs, so that each of the outputs is connected to a corresponding display element. The device is powered by a battery, so that the level of the user""s speech is reflected in the state of the display elements.